Tu es comme moi
by DeusExMadchina
Summary: C'est l'heure de l'affrontement, le dernier, il le sait, il le sent. Et il n'abandonnera pas facilement... UM 18


Salut ! J'ai vu UM 18, puis j'ai vu le live post-UM, puis j'ai vu un fanart yaoi de Caroline Gannat, la terre a explosé mon cerveau a fondu la lune a changé d'orbite et j'ai écrit ça. Là. J'ai commencé y a pas longtemps.

Bonne lecture. C'est malsain.

* * *

 **Tu es comme moi**

Il haletait. L'accident de voiture avait été violent, vraiment violent. Réaliste, aussi, pas comme dans ces foutus blockbusters, avait-il songé avec hargne, avant d'être coupé dans sa diatribe intérieure par une vague de douleur. Il n'avait pas laissé cette dernière finir de l'envahir, l'avait repoussée, était sorti de la voiture.

Les premiers mètres avaient été difficiles, puis, il avait fini par prendre le rythme. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'arrêter, de toute façon. Il le savait, jamais le Tueur ne s'arrêterait avant de l'avoir tué. Et cette enflure était plutôt persévérante.

Très persévérante.

Il n'avait pas été vraiment étonné quand, tentant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle, appuyé sur ses genoux, il l'avait entendu surgir derrière lui. Ils s'étaient d'abord affronté du verbe, anticipant le moment où ils en viendraient aux mains.

Et il n'avait plus son arme…

« Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le choix ! » Pas le choix ? songea-t-il avec férocité. C'est tellement facile, comme argument, il en a envie de vomir. Tellement facile, comme est tellement faible la personne face à lui.

Ils s'élancèrent. N'essayant même pas de garder un effet de surprise, il plongea la main dans sa poche, en sortit un couteau à lame large.

Ils étaient à bout de forces, épuisés, blessés… Il voyait la tache rouge sur la chemise de son adversaire, il discernait les gouttes rouge sur le verre de ses lunettes, l'humidité languissante longeant son visage. Un mal de tête lancinant l'empêchait de se concentrer correctement.

Leurs gestes étaient maladroits, forcés, ils étaient essoufflés dès le début de l'affrontement. A l'espoir succédait l'amertume quand ils rataient leur coup. Le premier sang fut exaltant. Le rouge qui se dessina sur la joue du Tueur le fit sourire.

Il avait raté quelques coups, l'avait vu tomber, avait esquivé plus mal que bien un morceau de tronc et ils s'étaient percutés.

Il n'avait pas tout de suite réalisé.

Qu'il avait subitement mal.

Que les mains du Tueur s'étaient refermées sur la sienne.

Qu'il se sentait faible, très faible.

Il était tombé à genoux, sa vie fuyant par la plaie béante dans son ventre, accompagné par son meurtrier. Il n'éprouvait même plus de haine, juste un intense besoin de détruire, qui mourrait avec lui. Qui était l'incompris, dans l'histoire ?

Il se laissa reposer contre le corps massif du Tueur, sentant son cœur battre contre sa poitrine vide, sa chaleur contre son corps bientôt froid, son souffle sur ses lèvres sèches.

\- J'ai fait ce que je devais faire… j'ai fait ce que je devais faire…

Oh, oui, il avait tellement envie de détruire… Il ne voulait pas être oublié, et pour cela, il devait marquer durablement la mémoire du Tueur.

Marquer à blanc. Marquer à rouge.

\- T'as vu ? souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante. T'es comme moi maintenant. Un monstre.

Levant une main atrocement lourde, il empoigna les mèches folles et sales du meurtrier et amena sa tête contre la sienne, pour l'embrasser violemment. Il sentit le corps de l'autre se raidir, son souffle s'accélérer contre le sien, son cœur s'emballer. Il mêla à sa salive le sang qu'il recrachait sans le vouloir.

Il usa de ses dernières forces, pressa leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, étroitement, sentit avec un plaisir sauvage et malsain le Tueur déboussolé répondre à son semblant de baiser, mordit férocement sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, jusqu'à que leurs deux fluides rouges se mélangent. Il tira tant sur ses mèches, pour se maintenir droit, qu'il en arracha quelques-unes, érafla sa nuque à l'aide de ses ongles.

Il entendit un gémissement tout contre ses lèvres, murmure étouffé d'un homme perdu, étrange mélange de plaisir, de douleur et de faiblesse. Il sourit avec sadisme. Sentit sa prise se relâcher.

Tous les hommes meurent un jour…

Leurs lèvres se détachèrent. Il plongea son regard vide dans celui, clair, du Tueur. Il y vit solitude, effroi, l'effroi d'un gamin dans le noir, peur, celle d'un homme qui ne comprend plus rien et se perd.

\- Comme moi… murmura-t-il.

Doucement, il bascula en avant, contre l'épaule de son meurtrier, yeux clos.

Ses derniers mots s'étaient fait dernier souffle.

* * *

Je ne sais absolument pas quel effet ce truc va faire sur vous. Hésitez pas à me le dire. Y a des chances que je le reprenne demain pour le corriger, mais j'avais envie de le poster.

Maintenant je vais mourir de fatigue dans un coin.


End file.
